


Shortstops!

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (on roman's part), Abandonment, Anxiety, Bars, Drawing, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Royalty AU, Selkies, alcohol mention, and Irish Patton, god I love selkies, just theatric, logan has pre-date jitters, wow this sounds dark. it's not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: All the fics I write that aren't long enough to be oneshots. Updates erratic, but I've got enough stockpiled for a while-- suggestions open, but I make no promises!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Seven Devils

Prince Roman woke up to alarm bells.

“Your highness!” His tutor’s voice. Roman struggled up to a sitting position, still not quite awake even with everything happening. “Get up!”

“Logan?” A hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of bed. “Wass happening?”

“We need to go. Now,” Logan urged, grabbing Roman’s cape and bag. “What do you think are the most important things to bring?”

“It’s--” Roman’s brain was rapidly de-fogging out of panic. “S--sword. Crown?” As Logan rushed around grabbing things, Roman caught his shoulder. “What is happening?!”

Logan paused, one hand still pushing Roman’s crown into his bag. “It’s… difficult to explain. Can we talk about it in the carriage?” He asked, a note of desperation edging into his voice. “Please?”

So Roman, being Roman, pushed in his heels. “No! Tell me now!”

Logan sighed, panicking, but still sweeping Roman’s cape over the prince’s shoulders. “There’s been an attack,” he did his best to keep his voice even as he double-checked the contents of the bag. “They’ve breached the castle, and they’re heading towards you. If you don’t get out *now,*” He emphasized this by shoving Roman’s bag against his chest, “They will kill you.”

But Roman didn’t budge. “What about my mother and my brother? And Patton? And the rest of the staff, and the guards--” 

“Prince Remus is being escorted out of the palace as we speak. Queen Lupa has her own arrangements and escorts. My job is to get you out of here, and so I shall,” and with that, Logan grabbed the prince by the wrist and pulled him into the hallway.

The sirens were even louder outside of Roman’s room, and he pressed his satchel to his ear as Logan dragged him along. 

He could hear yelling, and clashing noises, but the stone walls and tapestries wouldn’t allow for more than the echoes to reach them. A troop of guards ran by, armed to the teeth even in the middle of the night. The prince stared as they went by, then tripped and went flying. 

“Roman!” Logan whirled around and yanked Roman up off the ground. “We need to move!”

“I-- I know,” Roman stammered, but shook Logan’s hands off him and kept running.

They made it to the courtyard with minimal interference-- Logan haggled with the driver of the carriage as Roman climbed in.  
As Roman pulled his bag in, Logan closed the door— without getting in.

“Wh— what are you—“ the outer lock clicked shut. “Logan, what are you doing?!”

Roman pressed his hands against the window as Logan backed away out of fear. “Logan!! You said we need to leave!!”

“I need to find Patton!” The tutor yelled back at him. “You’re gonna go to Lumiere— the regent Flor will take you in!” With a shout to the driver, the carriage was off, leaving Roman staring helplessly back at his home going up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

"What color are your eyes?"

"What?" Virgil looked up towards the voice. Roman sat perched on the other side of the couch with a sketchbook and a box of colored pencils.

"What color are your eyes?" He tapped the sketchbook with the back of a gray pencil. "I'm doing a portrait of you, and I need to know what color your eyes are."

"Oh." Virgil glanced at the sketchbook, despite the fact the back of it was turned towards him, propped up on Roman's knees. "Uh, purple."

"What color purple?" Princey pressed.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes." He held up five different shades.

"Um..." Virgil scanned to them from the other side of the couch. Honestly, he'd never thought about what exact color his eyes were, and it was hard enough to see the difference between the colored pencils. "I dunno. Pick one."

Roman rolled his eyes over-dramatically and sighed. "I can't just PICK ONE, I need to know which one to use!"

Virgil furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Roman started with "Because--" stopped, sighed, buried his face in his hands and then looked up. "Ugh. Just-- hold still." He crawled on his hands and knees until he was sitting in front of Virgil.

Virgil had glanced back down at his phone and started a new round of Crossy Road, until he noticed Roman sitting in front of him and frowned. "What are you--"

Roman was cradling his face, staring deeply into his eyes. Virgil took a second to notice that his eyes were brown, with flecks of gold and almost red before Roman nodded and crawled back to his side of the couch.

It took Virge a second to process what had happened, before asking "What the heck was that?!"

Roman had already pulled out one of the purples and was scribbling away. "You wouldn't tell me so I had- " he switched to a darker purple "-to do it myself." His eyes flicked back up at Virgil's for a moment. "And for future art reference, your eyes are violet, not purple. There," He finished proudly with a flourish, "How's that?"

There he was on the paper, curled up on the side of the couch, tapping at his phone. Not one hundred percent realistic, Disney-esque with anime influence that made his purple (violet, he silently corrected himself) eyes bigger and sparklier than they needed to be, but it was far better than he could do. "Dang. That is... surprisingly good for someone who spends all his time watching Disney movies and singing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write endings i just want floof


	3. Song of the Sea (Logicality!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of this one tumblr post I can’t find— it’s actually an older work that I edited!!  
> Patton is a selkie— which, for reference, is an Irish creature that can turn back and forth from a seal into a human with the use of their coat— Patton’s is his hoodie!

Logan Martin had to concede to his friends, going out tonight had actually been one of their very rare good ideas.   
Virgil had pleaded Logan for help, because Remy had wanted to go out, but the last time he’d done that, Logan and Virgil had nearly had to file a missing person case. So Logan’s official job was to keep an eye on Remy (which he was doing! Out of the corner of his eye) and nurse a drink Virgil insisted he would love (he didn’t). But he’d found his relief in Patton Hart, who’d sat down next to him and struck up a conversation about Logan’s science-pun tie.  
Patton had only been in the city for three years now, and he talked with an Irish lilt, which explained his pale skin and freckles. The conversation had started with the science joke on Logan’s tie, and eventually turned into discussions of nothing in particular, but it was the first conversation he could say he’d genuinely enjoyed in a while that wasn’t with Virgil or Remy. So it was quite the disappointment when his phone buzzed with a text from Virgil.   
Virgil M: look Rems in some guys lap we gotta go b4 he ends up at someone elses house  
Logan sighed and tapped back: Ok. Will meet you at the entrance in five minutes. He got up and stretched, relishing the last of the warmth before he'd have to go back into the cities' winter. "Patton, I apologize, but I have to leave now. Could I have your number?" he tapped "new contact" on his phone before handing it to Patton, who tapped in his phone number.   
"Oh," he noticed right before he had to leave, that the hoodie Patton had wrapped around his neck had fallen to the floor while they were talking. Logan picked it up and handed it to him. "You dropped this."  
Patton did an odd thing. He went white, then red, then tentatively took his hoodie back. "Um... thanks!" He gave Logan a smile that looked almost forced, while Logan just awkwardly left.  
The moment Logan was out of view in the thick crowd of the bar, Patton whipped out his phone.  
♥️♥️sweetest-puffball♥️♥️: ROMAN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE  
He watched Roman, a couple tables away with a young man in his lap, frown at his phone.  
🌟👑Prince Roman👑🌟: Patt plz i have the cutest guy ive ever seen  
♥️♥️sweetest-puffball♥️♥️: FIRST OFF  
IM THE CUTEST  
SECOND  
IM HAVING A FREAKING CRISIS HERE A HOT GUY CAN W8  
🌟👑Prince Roman👑🌟: p a t t p l z  
Oh he had to go  
K where can i meet u  
♥️♥️sweetest-puffball♥️♥️: MY APT 10 MIN NO QUESTIONS  
*time skip brought to you by Flex-Tape*  
Ten minutes later, Roman Kingsley was at Patton's house, covered in snow and griping. "It's so cold! How do you stand this, oh my GOD--"  
"It's worse in Ireland," Patton said, absently waving a hand. "And snow isn't a problem compared to this, so chill."  
Roman was undeterred as he unwrapped his scarf. "But I didn't even get the the guy from the bar's number! I didn't get his name!" he groaned. This wasn't just a wish to meet the guy again: Roman was a fae. Having someone's full name gave him almost total control over that person.  
Patton gave him his best "dad glare." "Roman--"  
Roman put his hands up in surrender. "I know, I was just kidding, I wouldn't ACTUALLY--"  
"--you don't take people's names--"  
"--Patton, I was just kidding, I knowIknowIknow--"  
"--just because they're drunk!"  
"I know," Roman sighed, defeated. "What even was your problem in the first place?"  
Patton's eyes went wide as he remembered, and he dragged his hand down his face with a groan. “It’s so stupid.”  
Roman looked confused, for obvious reasons. "...so what’s the problem?"  
Patton sighed into a pillow and looked up at Roman, who was unwrapping his second scarf and watching him with something like concern. “Okay. So, we are going to do a timeline of what happened after you left.”  
After Roman had unbound his third sweater, he shrugged. "Sure."  
Patton sighed again, and propped up his head on the heels of his hands. "So, we arrive at the bar, right?"  
"Okay... "  
"you abandon me to go try and commit identity theft.."  
"well, no, but—“  
"I start talking to a guy, and my coat falls on the floor.."  
"Yes..."  
"he picks it up."  
"Yeah."  
Patton just stares at his friend’s stupidity for a moment. “Roman.”  
“Yeah?”   
"Do you remember what I am bound to do if someone returns my coat to me?"  
Here, Roman's golden eyes went wide. "Ohhhhhh," a slow smile crept across his face. "So... "  
"Yeah." Patton jammed his face back into the pillow.  
"You have a fiance, that you met twenty minutes ago at the bar." Roman had plopped down in the armchair next to the couch, the same stupid smile on his face. "Y'know, there HAS been other stories of people who just met at bars getting engaged, but THIS," he laughed, "not like this!"


	4. “I just don’t have a groovy body!!” (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts of the matter:  
> \- Logan has a date.  
> \- Logan is very nervous for the date.  
> \- Virgil is trying to assure him he should not be nervous for the date.

“Dude, relax.” Virgil snickered at his friend, who was currently face first on the couch, still in a harvard sweatshirt, sweat pants, and a tie loose around his neck.

“I cannot RELAX!” Logan popped his head out of the pillows to readjust his glasses. “This is my first actual date with Patton! There is no instructions for this!”

“Lo, we’ve met Patton before, he’s a good dude. He’d be good for you! And it’s not an actual date unless you make it one, you’re just getting some drinks and hanging out. Get some actual clothes on so you can go, you’re supposed to pick him up in like an hour.”

“But--” Logan sputtered, and Virgil snickered at his oh-so-serious friend reduced to the panicking-nerd mode. “What if-- if there’s, music, or dancing or whatever? I cannot dance! I do not have a groovy body Virgil!”

Virgil laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a thing my best friends brother said (which became the title.)


End file.
